From publication DE 198 11 372 A1 it is known to arrange piezo sensor elements as control elements under the stainless steel frame of a cooking hob. These piezo sensor elements can be used to detect a control action by an operator who has placed a finger on the area above the piezo sensor element. The installation of the piezo sensor elements on the underside of the control panel, however, is relatively complex, as is its electric bonding.
Therefore, improved mechanisms and procedures for the piezo sensor elements on the underside of a control panel are required.